Conclusões
by Kamiragem
Summary: Eles se amam, mas não sabem disso. Será que conseguiram se despedir sem se confessar? Shortfic: Kurama


_YuYu fic curta... Yu Yu Hakushô naum me pertence e essa fic é uma mera forma de diversão. Eu naum ganho dinheiro com isso por favor naum me processem!_

**Conclusões... **

Era a primeira vez que se reuniam depois da volta dos garotos do Makai. Era certo que Yusuke e Keiko se acertariam naquela tarde. A vista era maravilhosa, a praia e o pôr-do-sol estavam perfeitos. Os raios do poente coloriam o céu de todos os tons de vermelho e laranja que era possível prever. Não havia nuvens e já eram visíveis as primeiras estrelas. Nesse cenário fantástico as ondas beijavam a areia presenteando os amigos que há tanto tempo não se viam. De certa forma sentia-se magia no ar, ou o poder de cada um dar um sopro de alívio por aquele momento tranqüilo.

Botan estava feliz ali, ao lado de Yukina que tinha se tornado uma das suas melhores amigas. Riei não comparecera ao encontro, ainda tinha compromissos no makai. Kuwabara ficava olhando pra princesa do gelo sem coragem de lhe pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Tudo estava tão perfeito, mas de certa forma moça de olhos rosados se encontrava num estado melancólico. Sabia que depois desse encontro voltaria ao mundo espiritual e provavelmente não veria nenhum dos seus amigos outra vez. Koema a dispensou de ser ajudante de Yusuke e ela teria que voltar a sua vida de guia espiritual. Pior que ficar longe das pessoas que tanto estimava era ficar longe do rapaz que amava. Alguém que certamente nem desconfiava de seus sentimentos.

Keiko acabara de mergulhar de roupa e tudo, forçando Yusuke a fazer o mesmo. Kurama não conteve o sorriso de felicidade pelo amigo. Não sabia desde quando o youkai dentro dele permitia esse tipo de manifestação, mas não se importou com o fato. Olhou para os lados à procura da pessoa que encheu seu coração de amor humano. A garota de cabelos azuis estava se afastando dos outros na praia. Explorando as pedras que ficavam há alguns metros de onde o grupo agora fazia uma fogueira. Ele sempre admirou o jeito curioso e alegre da menina. Sem que ninguém prestasse atenção resolveu segui-la.

A guia só queria um momento a sós. Ela queria ficar uns minutos se concentrando em tirar da sua cabeça a tristeza da separação, mesmo sabendo que ele não se importaria. Se sentia uma coadjuvante na vida dele, certamente não sentiria sua falta quando fosse embora, e pensando assim sentia-se arrasada. No momento só tinha que aliviar os pensamentos, ou todos perceberiam que havia algo errado. Num trecho deserto e curto entre rochedos sentou-se no chão e deixou derramar tudo que seu coração guardava.

O ex youkai passou pelas rochas seguindo a garota silenciosamente. Queria apenas observar sem que ela o visse. Queria apreciar essa visão uma última vez. Não confessaria seu amor por ela, estava conformado em não ser correspondido. Mesmo amando a tanto como poderia, desde que a vira pela primeira vez. Seu sentimento crescia só de estar perto. Mesmo quando se ausentava de sua presença por muito tempo seu pensamento viajava ao seu encontro. Não saberia o que fazer quando ela fosse embora, então decidira olhar mais uma vez seu sorriso. Mas ao atravessar as pedras que o separavam fisicamente de sua amada não foi isso que avistou. Sua Botan tinha olhos molhados e as sobrancelhas franzidas. O sol já tinha desaparecido e a moça estava estática observando o horizonte vazio sentada no chão abraçando as pernas.

Ela sentiu que alguém a observava mas não se virou pra olhar. Seu plano de fugir das pessoas falhara já que certamente seja lá quem fosse tentaria a levar de volta. Enxugou as lágrimas e ouviu uma voz que era a única que poderia tocar no seu interior agora e salva-la de seu sofrimento. Apesar disso sentiu-se pior ainda, tudo que queria era se afastar dele e tentar esquecer, mas ele estava ali e isso não facilitaria as coisas.

"Você está bem?" Kurama se aproximou e abaixou-se junto a ela, e apesar da pergunta estúpida, aproveitou cada instante que podia ficar ao lado dela.

Ela olhou-o com tristeza e ao mesmo tempo com ternura. Um olhar que ele não conseguiu decifrar. Ela não lhe deu resposta à pergunta feita então ele resolveu insistir.

"Botan?" Dessa vez ele não conteve o tom angustiado da sua voz. Ao longe se ouvia o crepitar da fogueira que os amigos deveriam ter feito, logo estariam em busca dos dois. "o que houve?"

"Não gosto de despedidas..." Ela respondeu omitindo a verdadeira razão das lágrimas. Kurama mais uma vez lembrou porque a amava tanto. Certamente ela estava ali pra que ninguém a visse chorar. Sentiu seu coração apertar diante da doçura que a garota emanava. Apesar de estar triste também ele ofereceu um sorriso para anima-la.

"Você gosta mesmo de todo mudo não é?" Ele brincou...

"Se eu pudesse não gostaria..." Botan lamentou-se e abaixou a cabeça não querendo mostrar as novas lágrimas que vinham sem controle.

"Não diga isso." Ele tentou acalma-la. "Você é uma pessoa muito especial por se importar tanto... Faz parte de você e isso te faz uma pessoa magnífica!" Continou agora com os braços apoiando as costas dela. Não suportaria vê-la sofrendo só por amar de mais seus amigos.

"Mas... eu não queria amar tanto com alguém desse jeito..." A menina confessou meio que embalada pelo calor que vinha do corpo da pessoa que amava ali tão perto.

Kurama sentiu um certo ciúme sem sentido ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Então ela amava alguém especial e não queria se despedir. Sabia que poderia acontecer, mas não estava preparado pra ouvir aquilo agora. Mesmo sentindo que o amor da menina por outra pessoa poderia destruí-lo, tentou conforta-la.

"Você tem certeza que esse alguém não sente o mesmo?" Ele perguntou, se não podia ficar feliz ao lado dela queria que ao menos ela fosse. Botan sorriu meio debilmente e olhou pra ele em deboche.

"Acho que não. Ou você sente?" Ela estava disposta a acabar com tudo aquilo agora, não estava mais suportando sentir seu cheiro tão perto e não poder beija-lo. Se ele tivesse que sentir algo por ela, seria agora.

Kurama olhou incrédulo os olhos rosados que o desafiavam. Tentou por um instante digerir as palavras ouvidas, ela o amava? Estava chorando por ele? Que raio de armadilha o destino aprontava para os dois, se amando em segredo mútuo?

A demora a deixou nervosa, ele não respondia mas também não se afastava... ela ficou vermelha com a situação. Os olhos verdes encontravam os rosados e ambos pareciam dançar uma música. Ela tentou desviar o olhar mas tudo que conseguiu foi se aproximar mais.

Pouco depois sentiu que o rosto do homem ao seu lado se aproximava. Podia sentir sua respiração e o calor de sua proximidade quebrar o frio da brisa marinha. Os olhos verdes dele não deixavam ela se afastar, como em hipnose ele falou baixo com os lábios mais próximos dos dela que podia controlar.

"Eu te amo" Ele disse finalmente beijando-a, primeiro ternamente, depois intensificando sua ligação apaixonada. Ficaram ali respirando o ar um do outro sem parar por um longo momento. As estrelas estavam nítidas e observavam o espetáculo e o iluminavam ao mesmo tempo. Seus primeiros beijos estava ali, livres de qualquer remorso ou medo, provavam seu amor verdadeiro e inutilmente secreto. Ficaram junto por um bom tempo sem testemunhas... pelo menos era o que eles achavam.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

Oi gente! Essa é minha primeira fic de YuYu Hakushô, bem rapidinha e melosa! Mas espero que tenham gostado. O casal Kurama-Botan é o meu favorito! Por favor deixem seus comentários tá! Beijos!

Mayabi Yoruno


End file.
